1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound phantom, imitating a human body with regard to ultrasonic waves, suitable for training for medical checkup of the body cavity with an ultrasonic probe or an ultrasonic endoscope by simulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an arrangement disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 63-40097 is known as an example of an ultrasound phantom. The conventional arrangement has a configuration wherein an ultrasound transmission medium having ultrasound transmission speed or the like generally the same as with organic tissue is contained in a case, and is used for adjustment or testing of ultrasonic diagnosis apparatuses.